1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a remodeler frame-in kit for recessed lighting. More specifically, the present invention provides an enclosure with a socket cup for use with a remodeler frame-in recessed lighting kit utilized at line voltage which accepts a plurality of reflector trims of varying height and electrically connects the lighting kit by wiring harness connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remodeling of commercial and residential space is increasing as the cost of new construction increases and attractive building locations for new constructions diminish. One area of remodeling which incurred significant growth is in the lighting industry. Recessed lighting is very popular among those undertaking remodeling plans because of the lighting characteristics provided by the fixture and because of the non-intrusive nature of the fixture into the room.
Recessed lighting remodeler kits are generally sold in at least two configurations: low voltage and line voltage. One characteristic associated with line voltage recessed lighting kits as opposed to low voltage kits is that the line voltage lamps are larger and therefore the housings are longer in a vertical dimension. Further, the reflector trims must be larger to accept lamps of a longer length.
In order to accommodate the larger lamps and reflector trims associated with the line voltage recessed lighting kits, an open construction housing was developed wherein the upper portion of the can or housing is removed. One advantage of the open construction housing is that the design provides for improved thermodynamic transfer to a plenum above a ceiling wherein the recessed light is positioned. Thus thermal overloading is inhibited. Another advantage of the open housing construction design is that reflectors having varying height dimensions may be utilized whereas closed construction cans restrict the height of the reflectors capable of being used therewith.
The development of the open construction housing has led to an additional problem. Removal of the upper portion of the housing or can reveals a splice connection between the electrical wiring extending from the lamp holder and the wiring extending from the junction box. However, electrical code requires all splice connections to be enclosed in order to inhibit contact with flammable or combustible materials such as floor joists disposed above a lower ceiling.
Heretofore none of the known recessed lighting kits have included an upper enclosure portion adapted to receive a plurality of reflector trim sizes and contain a splice in combination with an open construction housing.